A Sick Fairy
by Nachii Moonfilia
Summary: When the guild held a ball, where they can dance and have fun together, Lucy was left in her house because a certain fever virus paid her a visit. But when her pink haired friend came, will she thank the virus later?


**Awwuuu... Hi again minna! xD**

**this is my first oneshot requested by my bestie xD**

**gosh, I really miss writing fanfic! But yeah, I guess not much to say here ._.**

**here ya go, my first oneshot! **

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

It really felt like she could not look away from that gown. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy and her blonde silky hair swayed and bounced every time she breathed.

The gown was beautiful, the V neck attire, the frilly end, the dark green with flaming blue pattern, everything caught her breath and she really wanted it. A pair of white stiletto high heels on the shoes counter seduced her to get inside and get them for the upcoming ball in the guild. And not to mention a silver chained necklace that hung on the accessories counter with its circle pendant. Gosh, Lucy Heartfilia was falling in love with them.

"Lucy's acting weird.." her eyebrows twitched at a familiar comment and turned around to give a certain blue flying talking cat her infamous death glare. "How ironic.. I was called weird by a blue," she walked to Happy with evil smile, "flying.. Talking," she continued, cupping the fur ball's face with her delicate but sometimes killer hands, "And not to mention annoying.." she pinched and pulled his cheeks hard, "Cat."

"Aw! Wushyyy.." he whined, trying to let the hands go. She laughed devilishly and continued her sweet torture.

"Natsuuu.. Lucy's scary!" she glared at the poor cat harder. "And she's trying to kill me!"

"Luce.." she huffed in defeat and stopped, pouting at her partner. "He started it!"

"See? Lucy's meaaan!"

"Shut up neko!"

"A-Aye." Lucy puffed her cheek and looked at Natsu. "Nevermind. I'm going to buy that dress!" she turned to her shoppy shoppy mode and ran inside the boutique with big smile. Natsu raised a brow and looked questioningly at still rubbing cheeks Happy. "What's up with her?" Happy shrugged. "She planned to buy a dress for the ball tomorrow." The fire dragon slayer made a thoughtful face.

"What ball?"

Happy sighed and decided to let Lucy tell Natsu later. After some minutes, the blonde haired girl exited the shop and swung around in front of her friends. "What's wrong with you?" she paused and smiled widely at her best friend. "Nothing, I just can't waait~ for the ball~" she breathe dreamily and took Natsu's hand and Happy sat on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get back!" Natsu and Happy's face brightened. Whenever Lucy said 'get back' that meant she wanted to go back to her apartment, and that means a lot of food.

The rosette grinned and twisted their hands so he grabbed hers and sprinted back to her apartment.

When they passed the road in front of her house, a certain bookworm and a water mage approached them. "Lu-chan! Natsu! Happy!" Lucy's face looked happier, if that even possible, seeing her best friends. "Juvia! Levy-chan!" she tackled them into a hug. "What's that, Lucy?" Juvia pointed to her shopping bag. "Ah, glad you notice. It's a dress for the ball tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh! That reminds me! I haven't bought anything!" Levy slapped her forehead, followed by Juvia's shocked face. "Juvia hasn't bought anything too!"

Lucy tapped her chin, "you should go to the store in front of city library! There are tons of cute dresses there!" she walked to the riverside and pointed the shop. They followed her direction and smiled. "Well then, thanks Lu-chan. I bet you'll be so beautiful tomorrow!"

"But Juvia hopes Lucy won't try to steal Gray-sama from her."

"Luuce~ I'm hungry.." the girls turned towards Natsu who sat on the stairs with Happy on his lap. Lucy sighed and mouthed 'later' at him. He frowned and stood up, "whatever, we'll go back to the guild, see ya!" he waved at her and she pouted, turning to her friends when they laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. So where were we?"

"Lucy tried to steal Gray-sama." Juvia answered, eyes full of fire of jealousy. "Oh, yes. Wait, NO!" the blondie waved her hands to her friends. "Oh come on Juvia, Lu-chan won't do that, coz she already had a prince charmiing~" Levy teased, nudging her ribs. Lucy glared at her and took a step back. "Shut up Levy-chan. Or I'll shout to the roof about your relationship with Ga-hmmpfh!" her voice came out of a muffle with Levy's hand on her mouth. Lucy laughed and released the blunette's hand from her mouth, taking a step back and mumbled how cruel she could be.

"I swear Levy, you should tell him what you-" her eyes widened, so did Levy and Juvia, as her feet stepped on the edge and she lost her balance.

"LU-CHAN!"

A sound of falling object was heard after.

* * *

"Lu-chan, I'm so sorry.." Levy begged, kneeling in front of Lucy's bed on the next morning. The blonde celestial mage sneezed and gave her a weak smile. "It's okay Levy-chan. It's not your- _A-CHOOO! _Fault." Lucy muttered and groaned, taking new piles of tissue. The thermometer told clearly, she had a high fever.

And she wouldn't be able to come to the ball.

"But the ball.." Levy felt guilt climbed up her arms, seeing Lucy frown suddenly and nodded weakly. "It's okay." She whispered. Dizziness took over her head and she laid down on the pillow, pulling the blanket up to her face. Levy sighed and stood up. "I'll let you rest Lu-chan. Get well soon.." she ruffled her best friend's blonde hair that stuck out from the blanket and felt her nodding her head.

"Levy-chan?" the solid script mage turned towards her muffled voice. "What is it?" Lucy pulled her eyes out a bit. "Um, don't tell Natsu, okay?" Levy raised her brow. "Why?" Lucy bit her lip and shook her head. She knew he'd be worried and stuff or worse, he'd gave her a mocking look that said 'When will you learn how to take care of yourself?'

"Just don't tell Natsu that I'm-"

"Sick and look like crap?" the girls turned to the window, seeing said mage sat on Lucy's windowsill with crossed arms. Levy stared at them in amusement. "I better go. Bye Lu-chan!"

"Levy!" she cursed under her breath and saw the small blunette ran from view. Noticing someone stared at her with fiery eyes, she buried her face back to the blanket. "Natsu.. Why are you here?" he sighed and sat on her bed. "Dunno, I heard someone's talking about me. How did this happen anyway?" Lucy could feel his fingers tried to pull her blanket, she snatched it from his fingers.

"Um, I don't know. The virus fell in love with me and decided to pay me a visit." Natsu pulled harder while listening to her excuse. "That doesn't make sense!" she gritted her teeth and stood up quickly, surprising her best friend.

"Of course that's doesn't make sense! It's the entire river's fault!" she exclaimed, biting her lip harder, stared at his onyx eyes with tears built up in her eyelids.

"The river?"

"Yes! And now I can't attend the ball!" she threw her hands on the air in frustration and she glared at Natsu. "What now? You want to laugh? Laugh all you want!" she snapped and laid down, her back faced him, leaving the rosette blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Pfftt.. GAHAHAHAHA!" he slapped his knees hard and rolled on the floor, leaving Lucy twitched and threw a pillow at him. "Ow!" he winced and stood up, handing her the pillow back. "But you said I could laugh!"

"I DON'T MEAN IT LITERAL- _A-CHOOO- _ly."

Natsu stifled a laugh once more but gulp it down. He didn't wanna be a dead meat by her wrath. "Seriously Luce.. What's so special about this ball?" he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest for nth time. His best friend and partner played with the hem her blankets. "Well, I just.. I guess.. Um.." she closed her mouth after finding it's difficult to say it.

Natsu stared at her and ran his hand through his pink locks, noticing that she wouldn't answer.

"You should rest. I'll make something for you." He pinched her cheek softly, feeling the skin burned from both the fever and embarrassment. She nodded and saw his back went to her kitchen. With a smile she laid down on her bed, "Don't burn the kitchen." She said softly, but he heard it and turned to her, giving her a big grin, which skipped her heart few beats. Shaking her head, the ex-heiress closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Few hours later she woke up and stretched, still feeling the fever wasted her energy and she winced. With another groan, she massaged her temples.

"Lucy's awake!" she turned to her side, at the same time Happy threw himself to her and hugged her chest.

"It's boring in the guild Lushyy.. And Mira forced me to help her preparing the ball!" she giggled and patted his ear. Feeling something warm on her free hand, she looked down to see a tan strong hand covered hers. She smiled and ruffled Natsu's hair, watching the mage sleep peacefully while holding her hand. His body rested beside hers and his left arm covered his eyes that were facing the ceiling.

"You lllllliiiiike him!" she glared at Happy and took the medicine on the nightstand. Happy gave her the water and she ate the tablets and gulped down the water. "Lucy, will you come to the ball tonight?" the blue exceed asked after she gulped the medicine with bitter face. Lucy sighed weakly and shook her head.

"That's disappointing, you'll miss Natsu's cool tux." She threw her head back to the bed and face the wall, Happy laid between her and Natsu. "I know, Happy. Poor me." She whispered, her mind went back to her beautiful dress and her plan to ask Natsu's opinion about her appearance.

"I'm sorry Lucy." she sent the cat a bitter laugh and shook her head without facing him. "It's not your fault." She bit her lower lip to prevent a weak cry. She couldn't help it, she wanted to attend the ball, she wanted to dance with her friends, with him, she wanted to see his tux, she wanted to see his face when she wear the dress, she wanted-

Oh, screw this fever.

She closed her eyes, relaxing when she felt a warm hand ran through her hair softly and tucked her hair behind her ears, warmth engulfed her, sending her to sleep.

* * *

At seven thirty in the evening, Lucy glanced outside the window. Her minds gave her thousand questions. What are her guild mates doing now? Did Levy-chan and Juvia find their dress? Did Happy and Charle dance together? How did Natsu look like?

Yeah, how did he look like?

Lucy took a pillow and screamed inside it in frustration before sneezing loudly.

The pink haired dragon slayer gave her a message to drink her medicine and get well soon so she can go to the guild tomorrow. But that's not surprising, the shocking one was when he stared at her eyes and leaned to her eye level before saying, "Do I really have to go?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to speak because heat started to run up her neck.

Before Happy could say his trademark tease, she nodded and backed away from his heated stare. He gave her a doubtful look and sighed when she smiled and nodded once more. However, she started to regret it now. It was so quiet without him, and Happy of course. Get real Lucy! He's your best friend! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her fuzzy mind. Reminding her brain and heart that she and Natsu stood up comfortably in their friend-zone.

Minutes passed, she grunted when her eyes blurred and her head dizzied more and more. Natsu's right, she was sick and looked like crap. Hell! She even felt like crap now, and she felt pathetic. A single sick fairy in the lonely night. Whoa, maybe she could use that as her novel's title one day. Deciding that writing her novel with her condition right now was a bad idea, she scratched that.

The stars winked at her from the window, making her smile a little. But still, she missed Natsu.

* * *

On the next day, she opened her eyes and saw a blur of white, blues, and red in her bedroom. "Eh?" she got up and saw Erza, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia chatted beside her bed, Cana joined them after her hunt in Lucy's kitchen. Her eyes grew in size of plates.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Lucy's awake!" her voice cut when they flung themselves to her. "HIIIII!" she screeched, suffocated from their strangles. "Girls, give her some space." They freed themselves from Lucy by Erza's voice. The armored red head cleared her throat. "Are you feeling well now, Lucy?" she took gulpful of air before smiling and nodded.

"So, how's the ball?" she asked, changing the topic. Her friends stared at her for some minutes with weird look.

.

.

.

"Oh gosh! It was awesome!"

"Gray-sama took Juvia to a dance! Juvia's so happy!"

"Yeah! But I got less beer than usual, damn it."

"It was pity you missed it Lucy.."

"Still sorry, Lu-chan.."

"I'm sorry I can't take you there Lucy, feel free to punch me."

She backed away from her crazy friends, but they didn't stop their news, made it hard to breath. Lucy groaned under her breath and shouted, "STOP!" they stopped instantly and stared at her with blank look.

"Did I just hear you snap at me, Lucy?" the celestial mage froze and gulped at the Titania's voice, shaking her head few times. "Good." Erza smiled and shut her demon mode off. "So, just like we said, the ball was Awesome!" Lisanna repeated with cheered face.

"…" This caused the blonde to tear up, panicking her friends.

"Huwaaa! My life is really pathetic!" she sobbed loudly, causing her friends to sweat dropped.

"Um, Lucy.."

"I want to come to the ball, I want to see the decorations Happy's been telling me all day, I want to dance with all of you! I want to taste the cakes and the foods Mira prepared! I want to wear my cute dress, and the necklace, and the high heels! I want to see Natsu in tux! Gosh, I REALLY WANNA SEE HIM IN TUX!" she clutched her hair in frustration with dramatic tears flowed like a river. For her friends, she looked like a baby loses her binky.

Levy and Lisanna exchanged glances and looked at Cana who had her mouth parted slightly at the sight of the crying blonde. Erza sighed and face palming herself while Juvia fidgeted so slightly.

"Fine! Lucy.. Actually-"

"My life is horrible! Just leave me alone to pity myself until the dark.."

"Haa?"

"Lucy, maybe you hit your head or something."

"Well *sob* I remember a book bumped to my head. Or was it a brick?" they sighed. Levy stood up with determined face, ready to admit her-no, their lies and sin in front of their beloved friend.

"Lu-chan, the truth is-"

"The ball's canceled, weirdo." A casual male voice interrupted the blunette's statement. The girls turned towards the door to see Natsu leaning on it with crossed arms, a plastic bag on his hand. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at him in disbelief. "What did you say?" he walked and dropped the plastic bag onto the table before sat beside her bed, ignoring a "You ruined my confession!" from Levy.

"The ball's canceled." It took Lucy for e few minutes to register what he said, and when it struck her, a low, "What? Wait, how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear some things." He said in a matter-o-fact tone. Lucy blushed and widened her eyes at his smirking face, before her eyes turned back to normal and her brain processed what he said earlier.

"But they said that-" she looked at her girl friends and sent them a questioning look. They scratched their cheek nervously. "It was Cana's idea!" Lisanna pointed a finger accusingly at the drunk mage. "Me?"

"YES!" Cana sighed and twirled a stray of her hair nervously. "Well, I was just thinking that it might be interesting to trick ya.." some minutes of silence accompanied them while Natsu was busy playing with fire.

"You are so crueeel!" the blonde cried again, startling the fire mage. "Whoa.. Hold up Luce. You can still go to the ball tonight.." she stopped and looked at him with hopeful eyes. When he grinned down at her, she couldn't help but tackle him to the floor in a hug. He laughed and returned the gesture, ruffling her hair until she pulled away from her best friend.

"But, who canceled it? And how? Why?" she asked after. The girls locked their eyes on Natsu. "Well, sadly just a few minutes before the ball, someone 'Accidentally' burned the decoration, causing my sis to cry and canceled it." They glared at him who laughed nervously beside Lucy.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he defended himself.

"Suure~" Lucy's lips curled into a smile, which got noticed by Levy who smirked teasingly at the pair. "I know you did it for a reason, Natsu.." Lucy's eyes widened a bit when small tint of pink spread across his cheek and he looked away from her.

The rest laughed and stood up."Yeah, maybe for the sake of someone who could not attend it?" he glared at them, except at Erza, and stood up also. "Shut it!" they rolled their eyes and waved to Lucy. "Well then, we'll leave you both alone. See you tonight Lucy!" she forced a smile and waved, watching Natsu slammed the door closed once they out of view.

An awkward silence enveloped the two as Lucy still had that blank stare on her face. "Uuh.." Natsu tried to broke the silence.

"Was it true?" he cocked and eyebrow and looked at his best friend. "What?"

"That you did it for me?" he felt the same heat stammered to his neck and ear. "I don't know what you're talking about.." Lucy sighed and smiled softly at his deny. "Then why did you do it?" He pursed his lips together, made it looked too cute to look away.

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose." Lucy giggled and got up from the floor, standing in front of him. "Really?" she batted her eyelashes teasingly. Natsu groaned and put his hands on her shoulder in a tight grip.

"I was just kidding, okay? I didn't know that my plan was actually working and the second later Mira was screaming about the burned decorations.." he mumbled. Lucy was surprised that he actually admitted it in front of her.

"It's just not fun without you.." he whispered, not looking at her, which was a lucky call coz Lucy found herself blushing. Her lips curved into a sweet smile. "Besides," he gazed at her chocolate warm. "There's no way I can float the ball in front of your house like that rainbow sakura." Her eyes blinked rapidly at his words.

Natsu heard silence once again surrounded them and he peeked at his blond teammate curiously. "Luce?" to his surprise she leaned down towards his face and locked her gaze with his.

"What did you do to Natsu I know?" she whispered, her breath knocked his face innocently.

"Wha?"

She chuckled and cupped his face with her cool hands. "Who are you and what did you do to my Natsu?" it took him for a few minutes before he smirked. "Your Natsu?"

"Yes, my Natsu." She smiled, rubbing his cheek with her thumb, yelped a bit when his arms found the way to her waist. "Who said this Natsu guy is yours?" his smirks grew wider. "Me. Now, where did you hide him?"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. Maybe he's lost." Oh, she started to like this game. "Lost in where?" he shrugged, "ask those warm brown eyes." She laughed. "Now I'm starting to question is this you or Loki.." she pinched her chin with thoughtful face. Natsu chuckled and removed her hand from her chin to replace it with his fingers, lifting her chin to see him fully.

"It's for you to find out." She blushed at his warm breath on her face and her lips. He leaned and captured her pink lips, catching her off guard as it felt like hammer was drumming her heart loudly. Shyly and oh so slowly, she replied the kiss, her fingers curled on his scarf.

It was just a simple, slow and gentle kiss that made her head spun around madly, but she liked it. And when he pulled away and looked at her in the eye, resting his hot forehead on hers, she bit her lip to prevent a smile. Unfortunately, her lips betrayed her and smiled at him. Natsu 'Tch-ed' at her. "So, did you get your answer?" She hummed.

"Yup, you're definitely Natsu." She leaned into his fingers on her chin, closing her eyes with a joyous sigh. "What happen to you? Did you hit your head or something? You sounded so..chessy.." she asked with a fake doubt tone. He chuckled at that.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He nodded proudly. She smiled and encircled her hands around his neck. "Anyway, thank you." She felt him nodding and tucked his chin on the top of her head. Her heart fluttered in happiness. It felt like she needed to thank the fever virus for its sickness.

Ah, no. she needed to thank Levy.

And she did. While Natsu spun her around in the guild hall, at night. After Natsu welcomed her in his black tux with a peek of red shirt inside, she giggled as he smirked at her dress, necklace and high heels. As the decoration changed to flaming orange, her eyes sparkling when her new boyfriend kissed her lip lightly before she ran to hug her blue haired solid script best friend and wished her luck with her relationship with a certain metal head.

The petite girl shouted at her with flaming face that looked like a tomato and gave a reply tease so Lucy got the same face when she shouted loudly 'I WANNA BE AN AUNTY OF 10 KIDS!'

10 kids?

What the hell?

But she choked like a fish ran out of air when Natsu winked and grinned knowingly at her.

He didn't take it seriously, right?

* * *

**Fuuh.. Me myself can't even imagine ten smaller copies of Natsu and Lucy ran around a small apartment with a grin like their father had.. Lucy will be a busy mom xD**

**Awwuu.. there are some people who want the sequel of Fearless, huh? I'm so sorry I can't fulfill iit! D'x I'm just afraid that it'll get less attention from me.. Gomenne minna-san *bow***

**But I promise I'll make another story.. I still love being Nachii Moonfilia, ya know? *wink* and if you guys want to request or say something, just tell me, okay? I love it when someone ask me to write something about NaLu xD it'll make me go 'Kyaa!' before I even start the story *kicked* :3**

**So.. I presented this story to you all and to Haru-Starlietta :D I hope you like it Haru-chan and everyone too! xD**

**till next time~**

**-Nachii-**


End file.
